La víctima y el monstruo
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: "No debería sentirse así. Ese ínfimo calor en su pecho ni tan siquiera debería estar ahí. Hannibal Lecter suspira resignado. Abigail Hobbs, sin ser consciente de ello, está trastornando al monstruo"


Acerca primero el trozo levemente a su nariz, inhalando el aroma de todos y cada uno de los ingredientes que forman el plato, desde el olor más nimio, ese que solo un experto en materia sabría identificar entre los demás, hasta el más notable al olfato de cualquier persona en todo el mundo.

Toma suavemente entre los dientes la porción del hígado de aquel joven que, desafortunadamente para él, no corrió lo suficientemente rápido. Lo mastica despacio, disfrutando de la suavidad del órgano, paladeando deliciosamente el toque de la cebolla y aquel vino tinto que decidió añadir a la salsa.

La guarnición, para Hannibal Lecter, siempre viene a ser lo de menos.

* * *

El ruido de tenedores y bocas hambrientas le distraen de su dicha, al menos por un instante. Es una de las consecuencias de compartir mesa. A su derecha, con la mirada perdida en aquellas florituras hechas cena, Abigail Hobbs se debate sobre qué comer primero y cómo hacerlo. Mientras tanto, frente a ella, Will Graham disfruta de los higadillos de supuesta ternera con una mueca de satisfacción.

-¿Siempre cocinas tú? –cuestiona la chica, rompiendo el silencio de la velada. El doctor asiente, con una mínima sonrisa de medio lado que dibuja en su rostro nada más mirarla.

-Me gusta cocinar, siempre me pareció un ejercicio relajante y me satisface más el hecho de hacerlo para alguien. Siempre es agradable cuando gusta lo que haces ¿No crees? – añade mirando al joven, que no parece darse por aludido y sigue devorando decidido el plato.

* * *

La cena continúa y por primera vez tras un tiempo, la conversación entre los tres no da pie en ningún momento a los casos actuales que Jack encomienda a Graham, ni a las recurrentes pesadillas de Abigail y su análisis psiquiátrico. Ésta última decide guiarla a las aficiones de cada uno, desde el adoptar perros de Will hasta el acudir a la ópera de Lecter.

Hannibal sabe de antemano que lo único que busca, desviando la conversación de temas tan candentes como actuales, es intentar olvidarlos aunque solo sea por un lapso de tiempo. Abigail ha de soportar demasiado día sí y día también. Cuantiosa presión para un cuerpo tan menudo.  
Aunque parece llevarlo bien exteriormente, de cara a todo el mundo y en especial de Alana Bloom, acierta a pensar que en su interior la joven se debate en un cúmulo de emociones que están derrumbándola poco a poco.

En verdad, no viene mal desviar el tema, visto todo aquello y Lecter la complace con gusto. Will se une a la conversación, temeroso de decir algo que pueda resultar incómodo. No está muy acostumbrado a tratar con gente de esa forma y hacía tiempo que no ponía en práctica sus dotes para socializar.

Graham, comienza a soltar de más o simplemente a no decir nada coherente, el vino está comenzando a surtir efecto en su persona, aunque ínfimamente. A pesar de que el doctor ve esto como una ocasión única para poder sonsacarle cualquier información al susodicho, decide que hacerlo de tal forma no sería lo más correcto y menos lo más noble.

* * *

-No creo que sea indicado que conduzcas ahora, Will –advierte Lecter ante la marcha del agente medianamente ebrio.

-Quizá…bueno, me gustaría pedir un taxi. En verdad no me encuentro…demasiado bien –Will se apoya mareado en el marco de la entrada, Hannibal le rodea con los brazos dejándole plena libertad para apoyarse sobre él si lo requiere. La joven Hobbs se acerca, buscando ayudar al doctor a llevar a Graham al sofá del salón.

-Creo que llamaré a ese taxi…. –Abigail mira de reojo a Lecter y éste asiente con decisión, dando plena libertad a la chica para ir a su despacho a llamar por teléfono. Sabe de sobra que no dejaría a cualquiera rondar por su casa.

* * *

Will Graham ya ha desaparecido de escena y la casa les pertenece enteramente. Sí, a ambos. Esa noche y con el exclusivo permiso de la Dra. Bloom, Abigail pasa la noche con Hannibal, a petición de éste mismo.

Debe confesar, aunque le pese, que siente por la joven Hobbs una curiosidad casi enfermiza. Ella parece la única persona capaz de escalar sus "muros" tanto literal como metafóricamente y eso le desconcierta.

La chica apunta maneras en el arte de la manipulación y la mentira, aunque esto último aun no sea capaz de dominarlo del todo.

Es capaz de usarla y manejarla a su antojo pues solo él sabe de la agresión y aquella supuesta defensa propia. Esa información la tiene entre la espada y la pared, aunque la joven supo sacar la defensa y contraatacar con la llamada previa a su intento de asesinato. Tiene valor para enfrentarse a él, sin duda.

En verdad, Lecter podría haberla matado de haberlo querido, pero era y es un ser indefenso trastornado por su pasado. Abigail es similar a un trozo de arcilla el cual solo busca moldear a su gusto.

Pero tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

Por un momento, los dedos de la joven Hobbs se paralizan y la copa que sostiene entre sus manos cae dando un golpe contra la mesa, resquebrajándose únicamente.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta el doctor desde el otro lado. Abigail permanece estática y con la mirada totalmente perdida, la voz de Hannibal no parece cambiar nada.

-¿Sabes? A veces…a veces no creo que sea tan víctima como me dijiste…

Ni tan siquiera lo mira, se mantiene impasible en su sitio. Lecter se acerca lentamente y toma una de sus manos, gesto el cual parece hacerla volver en sí.

-Te repito que conozco a los monstruos y puedo decirte sin duda alguna que no eres uno de ellos -contesta sin inmutarse. Abigail parece tener una recaída tras toda la noche y espera poder ser de ayuda, como aquella vez, cuando la chica se derrumbó tras aquella cena con la sensacionalista pelirroja.

-Pero…yo le ayudé a conseguirlas…-balbucea la joven. Hannibal aprieta suavemente su mano.

-Supervivencia, solo eso. Todo ser humano tiene ese instinto –aclara.

-¡No! Si yo no hubiese hecho nada habría acabado conmigo y…y todo habría terminado ahí. Fui muy egoísta… –los ojos de la joven Hobbs comienza sutilmente a humedecerse a cada palabra.

-¿Egoísta por no querer sacrificarte? Aprecias tu vida y por ello lo hiciste.

El doctor camina con pasos de plomo, eligiendo adecuadamente las respuestas en pos de no ahondar más en la herida. Impasible, se posiciona tras Hobbs y la rodea con los brazos, buscando calmarla.

-Me gustaría que nunca hubiese pasado…-Abigail se retuerce hasta conseguir el espacio justo para darse la vuelta y volver a tomar a Hannibal entre sus brazos, como aquella noche- …me gustaría ser una chica normal- añade contra la ropa del mayor.

Por mucho que le cueste admitirlo, Lecter siente cierta compasión por ella y el contacto, que en un principio comenzó como vacío y sin vida, va adquiriendo calor a medida que la siente sollozar e hipar contra su pecho.

-Pero ocurrió y no hay forma de cambiarlo. Eres fuerte, Abigail y de sobra sé que podrás con ello. No te culpes de lo que ocurrió, fuiste manipulada hasta extremos insospechados y quisiste salvar tu vida. Supervivencia, repito, solo eso. Una víctima de tu padre.

La joven aprieta la chaqueta de Lecter con fuerza entre sus manos y éste corresponde pegándola más contra él.

-Quizá debas descansar –aclara el doctor.

Abigail se separa momentáneamente del pecho del mayor y lo mira, con los ojos aun empapados en lágrimas. Esboza una sonrisa de medio lado efímera, dando a entender que todo ha pasado, dentro de lo que cabe.

-No quiero dormir sola, por favor-murmura.

* * *

_Acaricia su pelaje, duro a contrapelo. Su padre la mira desde su izquierda, instándola a que lo haga._

_Aquella frase se repite una y otra vez._

_"Si no lo aprovechas, es solo asesinato"_

_Clava el cuchillo, dispuesta a destripar al animal que yace sin vida sobre la mesa cuando éste pasa a convertirse en una de las víctimas de Garret._

* * *

Se levanta de golpe, jadeante y con aquel vívido sueño aún rondándola la cabeza. El sudor frío perla su piel, como una segunda capa de ésta. Su pecho asciende y desciende de forma frenética y por un momento piensa que el corazón va a salírsele del cuerpo.

Hannibal se incorpora casi al instante y como un acto reflejo la toma de nuevo entre sus brazos. Parece que ello se está volviendo una mala costumbre.

-Ha sido un sueño…-susurra-…ha sido un sueño.

Puede sentir la respiración forzosa de Abigail contra él, su palpitante corazón que más parece chocarse contra su caja torácica en busca del exterior. Muy despacio la tumba a su lado, sin romper el abrazo.

Hobbs se agarra al pijama de Hannibal y se acurruca contra su pecho. La joven echa de menos la compañía y el calor humano. Aunque en lo que a esto último se refiere, no ha ido a dar con la persona indicada. De cualquier manera, Lecter parece estar a su lado cuando más apoyo requiere y ello la reconforta de forma plena. Él es el único apoyo que tiene actualmente.

* * *

La siente normalizarse por completo bajo sus brazos, entregada de nuevo a Morfeo y quiere pensar que las imperiosas ganas de protegerla que crecen en su interior no significan absolutamente nada.

Abigail solo es una pieza más en este juego. La víctima. El peón, usado por alguien de rango mayor.  
Él gobierna el tablero y por ende, si gusta de hacerlo, puede mover las fichas a su antojo.  
Pero su peón se vuelve inestable, sorprendiéndolo a veces con una forma de ser muy similar a la suya.  
Le gusta, claro que lo hace. Quizá piensa en ella como un posible legado, la hija que nunca tendrá, todo es posible.

La besa la frente y acompaña el gesto con una caricia en la mejilla, que consigue hacerlo temblar. A pesar de la serenidad con la que se enfrenta siempre a cada situación que se le pone por delante, jamás se había topado con algo así, con una muestra de cariño que no estuviese vacía.

No debería sentirse de tal forma. Ese ínfimo calor en su pecho, que lucha por acrecentar, ni tan siquiera debería estar ahí.

**Hannibal Lecte**r suspira resignado. **Abigail Hobbs**, sin ser consciente de ello, está trastornando al monstruo.


End file.
